The Bet
by StAR GirL EmmZzzZZ
Summary: Edward makes a bet to see if he can get the one girl who hates him -Bella- to sleep with him. He didn't expect to fall in love on the way. What happens when Bella finds out at prom that she was just a bet...
1. Preface

Preface

My body was screaming at me to lie down and relax for a minute.

After all the emotions I'd been through today; Happiness, mild annoyed ness, excitement, unbelievably happy, horror and finally rock bottom/ sadness it was no wonder I felt so exhausted.

I couldn't lie down or relax because if I did then I would breakdown and cry and scream, none of which I had the time to do right now.

Right now I needed to go, to get out of Forks.

I grabbed my suitcase which I kept, out of sight, under my bed and opened it. I went over to my wardrobe and started to get random clothes and just stuff them in.

Tears streamed silently down my face, I was powerless to stop them. I couldn't believe I was so stupid, I fell for it, fell for him. All this time he was just lying to get me into his bed. The thought made me nauseous. I felt sick, I was just a little play toy a thing to keep him amused for a couple of months.

The worst part of it was… I was in love with him. I was still in love with Edward Cullen and I knew that if he came to me now and said he was sorry and that he really did love me and nothing like this would ever happen again I would believe him and forgive him and everything would be as it was before.

_That's _why I had to get out of here away from forks. So that I was far away from him.

I finished putting clothes in my suitcase and before I went down stairs I got some paracetamol from the cupboard in the bathroom because god knows I was going to need it. I already felt the begin of a headache coming on.

I went downstairs, grabbed a bottle of water and pull my phone out of my clutch bag that Alice gave me. I speedialed Charlie's number and prayed he would pick up.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hi this is Charlie's phone I'm not here right now so leave a message after the beep" came Charlie's guff voice.

I sighed and said "Hey dad's it's me I'm not going to be home when you get back" I took a big deep breath and continued "I'm going away to the house in Phoenix for a while I don't know if I'm coming back, so call me when you get this message if I'm not answering you know I'll be on the plane so…yeah. I'll talk to you soon, love you bye"

Trying hard to stop the tears coming down my face I grabbed the documents I needed, some cash for the plane ticket and I put a long black trench coat over my prom dress. I swapped the high heel's Alice made me wear for a pair of converse trainers.

Making sure I had everything I took one last glance around the place I'd called home for the past 17 years of my life and walked out the door.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Hi this is the bet the new and inproved version I told you it would be be out this saturday ;] **

**I hope you like it and I might update on Wednesday or Thursday if the librarys open cause it might be shut cause of the October week **

**My other story will be updated on Saturday if the librarys open * Its the October Week NO MORE SCHOOL TILL NEXT WEEK YES !!!!***

**Emz **


	2. Lovegame

**Hi I've rewrote this chapter a little bit not much just added a couple of things her and there and I've added a song to listen to I'm sending the next chapter to my beta on Saturday so the chapter should be up the Saturday after that.**

**Disclaimer: I of course don't own Twilight insert sob here**

**The song to listen to in this chapter is Lovegame by Lady Gaga**

_**The story of us, it always starts the same**_

_**With a boy and a girl and a (huh) and a Game**_

**Bye Emz**

The Making

"Heads up" I spun around just in time to catch the football coming towards my face.

I was in the parking lot heading to my car after-school. Normally at this time I would be going to soccer practice but since the roof of the gym caved in, it was cancelled until further notice I looked to see who had thrown the ball and saw my two best friends heading towards me.

Emmett and Jasper, Jasper was the taller of the two but Emmett was more muscled. Jasper had blonde hair, a brown tan and blue eyes basically like the boy version of Barbie the same as his twin sister Rosalie. They both come from Texas and moved here when they were seven but they go back to Texas every summer and get a tan and mange to keep it all year long. The only big difference between them is that Jasper has his Texan accent whereas Rosalie worked hard to lose her's.

Emmett other the hand is as pale as a sheet. He works out at the gym every other day so he is as big as a mountain so he can "Protect his Rosie if she needs it" as he puts it. I also think its cause his dad's an alcoholic and used to beat up his mum before he got help, his mum forgave his dad for everything but Emmett hasn't and probably never will, he doesn't trust him but he doesn't let what happened affect him. Really he's like a teddy when you get to know him. He has brown curly hair and dimples which me and Jasper tease him about relentlessly, he has been going out with Rosalie for 2 years and he pretty much worships the ground she walks on.

Rosalie is the best looking girl in our school she has naturally blonde hair and is tall like Jasper. Also she got her mom's crystal clear blue eyes like Jasper. Surprisingly enough I haven't gone after her probably because I prefer brunettes even if I did like her Emmett would kill me because even though they have only been going out for two years he liked her forever. Rosalie isn't what you would call the most welcoming of people she probably the reason why the girls that I go out with don't come near our table for lunch, her facial expression is enough to scare off most girls who come near. But once you get to know her she'll protect you.

Alice is as short as Rosalie is tall. The two have been friends for ages there practically sisters. Alice has long black hair and is thin in the extreme. We call her pixie and she got used to it. Sometimes she is weirdly physic mostly she just gets odd feelings about stuff but rarely she will actually get a vision, nobody but us know about that and we only believe it cause what she told us about her visions turned out to be scarily accurate to what happens in real life, because of her visions she doesn't get on with her mum and dad. When she was younger her parents kept taking her to all these doctors but of course they couldn't find anything wrong with her, so now her parents just pretty much ignore her and pretend that she doesn't exist unless they are telling her to baby-sit her little brother Jamie. She spends nearly every weekend doing some form of shopping usually bringing Jasper (who's her boyfriend they have been going out for 3 and a half years) along but apart from the shopping addiction she's a very cool girl. I did actually kiss her once but we were really young about six and I really don't want to remember it.

Anyway Jasper and Emmett reached me and by the look on Emmett's face I'd bet 50 dollars he was the one who tried to hit me on the head with the ball.

"Hey Edward" they said

"Hey" I said to Jasper I just glared at Emmett.

"What" he said trying to look all innocent (and failing miserably)

"You know what "I replied flinging the ball at him he easily caught it.

"I have no idea what you talking about he said still continuing to smirk I just rolled my eyes at him and said "Is their a reason you came over or did you just do it to annoy me" "Well actually "Emmett began but Jasper cut in "We did have a reason to talk to you"

"Kay let's hear it"

"We" said Jasper pointing from himself to Emmett "want to make you a deal, a bet as such"

"Okay" This wasn't unusual me and the guys regularly had bets and stuff mostly stuff like who's going to win in a football game of how long a guy will be with a girl for.

"This bet is a little bit different"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion "Okay" I repeated drawing the word out

"We bet you won't be able to get a girl to sleep with you by the prom"

I almost laughed out loud. Me not able to get a girl to sleep with me. The very idea of it was ridiculous. I like girls and girls love me. I sleep with them me happy they very happy then when they start getting too clingy like wanting a second date I dump them. That's the way it works always has always will.

"And what will you be betting"

"If you win you will get to drive my motorbike and Emmett's Jeep for the whole summer"

My jaw dropped they adored there car and motorbike. Once when I asked to drive Emmett's jeep I got told if I ever try to drive it ride in it or even breathe on it then he would break my fingers one by one and then tie me to a lamppost and keep my there for three days he was screaming when he said this and by the time he had finished his face was almost purple. The same thing happened when I asked to ride Jasper's bike but the only difference was he said it in a deadly calm which somehow made it even scarier.

"And if I loose"

"Then you have to be our slaves for the whole summer"

I frowned, they were obviously pretty confident that they would win but what girl in this school wouldn't sleep with me? I furrowed my eyebrows trying to think but my mind came up blank. So I figured what the hell? You only live once and it would pretty easy to win this bet, I'm Edward Cullen for god's sake. The girl whoever it was would probably be pretty easy to break.

"I'm in." we shook hands to seal the deal and then I asked the question that was bothering me. "So who's the girl?"

They both smirked then Emmett answered my question "Isabella Swan"

Awww shit

**review please lots of people are favouriting not many are reviewing**


	3. Misguided Ghosts

**Hi so so sorry this chapter took so long. I wanted to update on Thursday but I was the first day of snow. :] I'm so happy**

**Song for this chapter is Paramore's Misguided Ghosts because Bella is really confused about her life and this part is about her reletionship with her father**

**Misguided ghosts  
Travelling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away**

"Head's up" Someone called I looked up from searching for my truck keys just in time to have a soccer ball whack me in the face.

Oh f*** that stung like a bitch and I knew my face would be marked red. Great. That's just what I need today… not.

I have had a crappy day so far. First I didn't wake up in time and I was late to school. Then the school player Edward Cullen tripped me up four times and after that the teacher called me out to answer a question which I got wrong and just to top it all off I couldn't find my damn truck keys.

Mike Newton came over it had obviously been him who had flung the ball, you could tell by the way he was smirking. Mike Newton thinks he is the king of the school which he defiantly isn't that honour (note the sarcasm) goes to the prat named Edward Cullen but I'll talk about him later. Mike is a puppy dog he follows Edward everywhere he goes and basically kisses his ass and that's putting it nicely, along with Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

It's because of Edward they don't like me. I'm glad they don't because all three of them are whores and very stupid but the only reason they don't want to be friends with me is because Edward doesn't like me. And he is the king of Forks high School (Insert eye roll here)

Edward Cullen is my enemy. We hate each other always have always will. Ever since we were in playschool, I got angry with him after he threw play-doh at me so I got him back spilling paint water over him and we've been enemies ever since.

He is gorgeous even I have to admit that. But one of the annoying things about him is that he knows he's nice looking and uses it to get what he wants. Whenever a female teacher ever starts to get him in trouble he pouts and they all stop in the middle of giving him punishment and stare at him for about 30 seconds then go back to talking to the class like nothing even happened, so annoying, but the male teachers they're a different story, if he steps one toe out of line in one of their classes them he gets into deep s*** it must suck for him but it's great for me.

My eyes scan the parking lot behind Mike and I noticed him with his friends Emmett and Jasper. He looked stunned about something. I could have sworn that his eyes flashed to my face for a second then went back to friends. Then his expression changed from stunned to pleading. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they kept shaking their heads as if saying no to something and looked a bit superior.

I suddenly realized that Mike was talking to me. "Swan Give me my ball back" Wow he was so polite his parents must be proud.

"Why should I?" I asked. If he was going to be rude then so was I.

"Cause I said so" Okayyyy he was dumb.

"And if I said the sky was purple would you believe me? No. So you see just because you say something it doesn't make it true or make it going to happen"

He sighed, rolled his eyes and acted like I was the one being incredibly stupid. Okay there was no way in hell he was getting his ball back now.

"Swan just give me back the ball"

"Okay" I said then bounced the soccer ball so it bounced off his head and back into my hands.

"Ow" he said. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes that wouldn't have hurt. Well… not much anyways.

Then because I was getting sick of him I looked into my bag found my truck keys (which were indecently right at the bottom) opened my truck, fished around in the glove compartment found what I was looking for and brought it out.

A pair of scissors.

Don't ask why I had a pair of scissors in my truck. It's a long story involving the heating breaking down in the house and me not trusting Charlie not to blow the house up when he tried to fix it, when i was trying to cut out decorations for a party thing at school which I eventually chose not to go to.

I opened the scissors and popped the ball before Mike could say anything.

"Here's your ball back" I said giving him the remains of what was once his soccer ball. He had his hand out and I put it in it. His face was so funny and he seemed too shocked to move, by the time the shock had worn off I was in my truck with the engine on starting to reverse out of the parking spot.

Our confrontation had taken longer than I thought the parking lot was almost empty.

"You're going to regret this Swan" He shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Whatever Newton, just keep dreaming" I replied after I had rolled my window down.

I had forgotten about him by the time I was out of the parking lot. I drove home slowly, daydreaming about anything and everything.

When I got home I didn't go into the house. I got my other bag which I kept in the truck picked it up and locked my trucks door before I started walking into the forest.

I avoided going into the house because it brought back way too many memories. Memories of a time I didn't want to remember or think about. Memories of a time when I used to wear colours other then black and brown and they actually used to fit me instead of the ten sizes too big stuff I wore now with my hood up expect if I'm in class then I put it down but my hair's messy and always up. Memories of a time when my dad used to talk to me and be my friend.

No I hated that house. Memories were never a good thing for me.

I walked a faster now realising that while I was thinking I had slowed down greatly. I had only about a quarter of a mile left until I reached it.

**It **was my safe place, my heaven.

I pushed my legs to go faster until I got to a break in the trees and I weaved slowly in and out of them until I was there. My safe place, my heaven.

**So where is Bella? I wanted to update once more before the end of the year and I promise you I will try to be a better updater in 2010 I couldn't send this chapter to my beta because I'm going to be so busy I won't be near a computer for the next few weeks so don't hate the grammar. This story will get better especially when I add in Emmett.**

**Review love it? Hate it?**


	4. Butterfly Fly Away

**Hi **

**sorry about the wait January is not a good month for me and we had lots and lots of snow.**

**Anyway here is chapter 3 song is butterfly fly away by miley Cyrus about bella's mom and only a certain part of it relates to the story**

**You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that**

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back**

**...**

**And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me**

My safe place is a lake. I felt at peace here. Calm, like nothing could reach me here, no school, no bullies, no Edward, no dad.

No one came here I don't think that even the rangers know about this place. The sides of the lake were overgrown with plants and trees apart from a small break which was where I was standing.

I took off my clothes to reveal my swimming costume underneath. It was a nice dark green type colour. I went all the way into Seattle to get it. I would have been way too embarrassed to go shopping for it in Forks. Almost every morning before school I would put it on under my clothes. The lake was freshwater so it was safe enough to swim in which was exactly what I was planning to do. It was early spring in Forks so that meant that the water was freezing cold but not ice, in the winter when it turned to ice I would still come after school but just sit on the ground and draw or read.

I slowly got in the water getting Goosebumps, and started to swim before I got hypothermia. When I got into a rhythm I started to daydream, about pretty much anything and everything.

I thought about school and the people at it. First of all Angela and Ben and a few other people who I could call friends. And then the others like Jessica and Mike and so on and so fourth until I got to Edward. I'm a very curious (okay nosy) person usually and today was no different. I really really_ really _wanted to know what he was talking to his friends about earlier on.

I guess I should tell you my life story huh?

Okay so here it goes. When I was a baby I was born in Forks but my folks especially my mom really wanted to move to Arizona so when I was three to six months old, they found a house bought it and packed up their stuff, said adiós to the people here which was apparently really hard 'cause my mom was really close to everyone here (especially for some reason Edward's mom they were good friends when I was a kid but I can barely remember her) and then left for Arizona bringing me with them.

We spent roughly about a year there until they then decided they were too homesick and came back, they got the house back at a really low cost apparently the person who bought thought it was a good investment but it turned out not to be. Then I started to grow up, they still had the house in Arizona which we went back too every year for the summer vacation (**a/n the house mentioned in the preface)** for a holiday and everything was really cool. I know it sounds really corny but my mom was my best friend and we used to do everything together. I was a girlie girl only wearing pink and pretty colours with really long wavy hair and played with Barbie dolls.

I had quite a lot of friends at school because I was really outgoing, if there was someone new who didn't know anybody I would go up to them and try to make friends with them and when I make friends with someone it was for life ( or until I was ten years old as I soon found out).

You see when I was ten everything changed, my mum was involved in a serious car accident and it killed her. I lost my best friend and my mother that day. There was a deer on the road and my mom swerved to avoid it but didn't notice the lorry coming around the bend, she collided with it and died on impact.

For most families that would be a time where the father and daughter usually pull together to get through it but for me and my dad it did the opposite, it ripped us apart. Before the _incident_ as we like to call it, we were quite close not like my mom and me but we had a normal father- daughter relationship.

Not now. Now when we talk to each other it's like all the air is sucked out of the room and we don't know how to get it back. I'm lucky if we actually have a proper conversion most times we barely say two words to each other.

We haven't been back to the house in Arizona since **it **happened but we haven't been able to bring ourselves to sell it either, it holds to many memories for us. It's like I'm forbidden to remember but terrified to forget it or my mum.

I try not to think about her a lot it hurts way too much.

I looked up at the sky only just beginning to realise that it was getting late and dark fast. I got out of the lake dug my towel out from my bag, dried myself off, put my normal clothes on over my swimming costume and made my way back to the house.

I had a super quick shower and stuck my wet hair up in a bobble before heading downstairs to make the dinner. Tonight I was making spaghetti bolognaise.

When dad came in I went up to my room to eat my dinner. We never ate together, I was always up in my room he was always downstairs in front of the television. After dinner I did the dishes and then picked up the book we had to read for English, Mansfield Park, I had already read it before but I figured revising it wasn't a bad idea. I got to page 127 before I glanced at the clock and realised that it was nearly twelve. Charlie must have already gone to bed before as he had to get up at half five tomorrow.

I got changed into my pyjama's, suddenly noticing how tired I was, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed.

Just before sleep hit me my last thought was _I hope tomorrow is better than today._

**The grammer will be terrible and I was listening to Ke$ha with not much time so don't expect all of it to make sense but it's over 1000 words of pure story.**

**bye **


	5. Boring

**Fast car, Boring**  
**Girlfriend, Boring**  
**Got money, Boring**  
**No-oh-oh-oh**  
**Hot friends, Boring**  
**Rock band,Boring **  
** Not interested**  
** No Thank you **

**Boring by P!nk **

**Okay Hey y'all  
*Narrowly avoids gets hit with tomatoes*  
Okay i deserved that...****  
*Gets hit with a rotten tomato*  
****Okay i probably deserved that  
*Ducks and only justs avoids getting hit with a brick*  
Not too sure if i deserved that... .Anyway i do have really good reasons for not updating. First of all i got a dog hes so cute. His name is Barney, he is ten years old and he is a lapso apso (okay i feel like i'm on a bad talk show). next i found out i was getting third year exams which i didn't even know existed. then it was my birthday so i'm 15. After which i did my exams so i couldn't write because i was to nervous about my results (I did not too badly apart from english which i do not know yet the worst i got was a 3 =B/C) then my mother arranged a trip to london to see wicked (BEST MUSICAL EVER though the person that played Glinda was a understudy and was a bit like a bunny ****on crack) Then i had to do my english exam and then i had a water fight and then i was just about to write this story when i remembered aka my teachers voice was suddenly screaming in my head that i had look up stuff about work experience. So anyway here 's the chapter and please don't kill me because i have some new story ideas some for star wars ( i know geeky but Hayden Christensen? however you spell his second name is so fine) and some for WICKED! **

**P.S Forgot to mention this is set four months before the prom and the prom is going to be before they graduate in summer. **

When I woke up the next day Charlie was already gone but that was no surprise. I was used to being alone. I went downstairs and slowly pulverised my cereal into mush before chucking it down the sink.

I really wasn't a morning person.

When I was up in my room again I threw open my wardrobe doors to find my familiar comfort of loose, baggy and dark clothes waiting before me, I put on one of my favourite t-shirt, a top I'd had for god knows how long. I looked at myself in the mirror and barely recognized myself, my skin looked so pale and white against the black of the t-shirt, my eyes were huge and chocolate brown, my hair seemed long and I felt _pretty _for once.

Then I blinked and the image was gone, it was just me in front of a mirror. Me the girl with milky horrible skin, dark purple bags under my plain muddy brown eyes and hair that looked like it belonged to wild dog which I then processed to quickly put up in a bun.

I dived back into my wardrobe and dug out my well-worn hoodie. I stuck it on and looked in the mirror now _this_was the girl I knew, the one who hid her face with a hood and whose hair was barely visible to the outside world.

I smiled a little before I grabbed my school bag and made my out the door, into my truck and made my way to school through the heavy rain. When I arrived at the school I parked next to Angela's red old ford car and sprinted to the building trying to get out of the pouring rain.

I was halfway to my locker when I met up Angela. We talked about random stuff as we made our way to my locker; apparently there was trouble in paradise with her and Eric and she was thinking of breaking up with him, I told her to do what felt right and stuck my key into my lock on my locker when I heard a bang!

I looked round to see none other than Edward Cullen strutting into the hallway with his gang following, his gang included Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarty with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Japer.

They all walked straight passed Angela and me without even noticing we were there, to them we probably weren't, we were -well I was- like the wall faded into the background, practically disregarded except when the walls weren't there people would notice, if I wasn't here then people probably wouldn't see or care.

I continued to get my locker open and get my books out when the bell rang for registration I said bye to Angela and walked to my register class. When I arrived I found that almost everyone else was already there and that included Edward Cullen with the slut Lauren and they were making out in front of the whole class, it was nasty. I made my round them until I got to my seat near the back of the class and pulled out my book, which I then started to read.

My register teacher who was also my biology teacher came in as disorganised as usual. He sat down in his seat and then about five minutes later he took the register. He just called my name, which was the third last name on the list when the bell for first period rang. I shouted "here" over the voices of everyone else and picked up my stuff to go to first period.

Later on that day when lunch was almost over (I had sat myself like I did most of the time Angela had invited me to sit which her and Eric but I quickly backed away declaring I didn't want to be a third wheel. Really I didn't want to sit with them as it looked really awkward between them and I didn't want to be a part of that) I ran into Edward again, this time he was by himself and when I say ran into him I mean literally ran _into_ him. I was looking in my bag as I couldn't find my mobile and I needed to text Charlie and tell him I was going to be in a bit later as I was going to get groceries from the shop. I may not have a close relationship with my father but I always had to tell him where I was going no matter what.

He was a cop he knew the dangers of the world as he so frequently reminded me when I was younger. Anyway while I was searching through my bag I ran into something or someone. I fell and landed right on my butt. I was about to apologize when I looked up and saw it was none other than Edward Cullen, the words never came out of my mouth instead I said

"Watch where you're going Cullen" I spit the last word. I expected him to say something back and then we would have one of our very loud screaming matches that usually landed with both of us in the principal's office with either detentions or our parents being called.

Instead he just looked at me and then he did something that I really didn't expect… he offered me a hand up I looked at him in pure shock for about half a minute then I realized it must have been a joke like he would want me to grab his hand and then he would let go. I managed to get myself up without his help and dusted myself down. He looked wordlessly at me for a minute then he just shrugged his shoulders and walked passed me.

I thought well that was weird before I eventually found my phone. When I had sent the text I saw that the bell was going to ring in two minutes so I decided to start making my way to my way to my next class before realizing that my next class was biology. I immediately slowed my walk down till I was barely moving.

As you can probably tell I really don't like biology. It's not the actual subject, I do enjoy finding out about plants and animals. It's just that most -scratch that- _all_ of the time I want to kill and bisect my biology partner. By now you should be able to guess who my said biology partner is. That's right.

The one, the only Edward Cullen.

Not that he cares that every single breath he takes drives me crazy, in fact he seems to take pleasure in deliberately annoying me. When the bell rang signaling that fifth period was beginning I was still nowhere near class. I was seriously considering ditching class and reading in my truck until sixth period but I knew I would never do it. I thought like this every time I was forced to go to biology. Mr. Banner refused to let me change seats because as he put it

"You will have to deal with people that you don't like when you leave school. Think of this as preparation."

When I walked into class almost everyone else was already there expect for one or two people unfortunately Edward was not one of those people and he was sitting in his seat with his eyebrows furrowed together and he was staring into the distance like he was thinking hard about something, but I knew that Edward very rarely thought hard about anything.

Once I dumped my bag down on the table he managed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and looked at me. I sat down silently next to him and make a point of not looking at him even though I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of my head. Well what he could see of the side of my head anyway, half of it was covered with my hoodie.

Edward stared at me for about two minutes it was really beginning to get on my nerves, then again that's probably what he wanted.

Finally I got sick of him staring, it made me feel self-conscience and like I should be in a goldfish bowl with all the other fishes. I turned to him and asked "Okay What's your problem now?" He opened his mouth and was about to say something when the teacher walked into the room.

I was relieved that today we were copying stuff from the front and not doing experiments. It meant less talking between my partner and me.

I was busy writing away when suddenly Edward pushed a note on to side of the desk. I looked at him curiously but he was looking not even glancing my way. I opened the note and gazed at the words. It said…


	6. Another One Bites the Dust

**Hello people:) **

**Sorry I didn't write for so long but I had writer's block and various other things too but anyway he is the next chapter of the story. Not sure what I think of it so it would be helpful if you reviewed. FYI I am going to thank all major reviewer's at the end of the story. :D**

**Anyway on with the story and all that Jazz (get it Jazz = Jasper he he :) Oh forget it ) **

_**Are you ready hey are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat yeah**_

_**Another one bites the dust **_

…

_**Are you happy are you satisfied?  
How long can you stand the heat  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat look out**_

Another one bites the dust 

…

_**There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him  
You can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him  
When he's down yeah **_

_**Another One Bites The Dust – By the legend that is Queen.**_

"_Meet me behind the parking lot as soon as the last bell rings "_ Okay What the hell?

I stared at the note in wonder for at least ten minutes and the only reason I broke out of the trance I was in was because of the teacher calling my name. I looked up and realized that the whole class was looking at me and apparently waiting on some kind of answer to a question I hadn't heard. Uh oh.

I was stuck up a creek without a paddle, and without any visible exit I was going to capsize and drown.

"Nitrogen" Edward muttered under his breath to me. I glared at him, he would probably give me the wrong answer deliberately just so I would get it wrong. I told Mr Banner the honest truth.

"I don't know the answer sir"

"Disappointing Isabella" I grimaced. I hated it when teachers used my full name. "Does anyone have the correct answer?" Six people stuck their hands up. Mr Banner picked a girl with red hair called Chloe who sat near the front of class and she quickly answered "Nitrogen"

"Correct and may I suggest if anyone else doesn't know the answer like Miss Swan that you learn it by this time next week as I will be quizzing you on this subject" There was a collective groan from everyone in the class. Mr Banner chose to ignore this and carried on "Anyway as I was saying nitrogen is…"

I dared a peek at Edward and saw his eyes fixated on the teacher's head obviously trying to appear like he was listening to what the teacher was saying but there was something… I don't know- maybe it was the way his shoulders were as stiff as a board, maybe it was because his seat was ever so slightly turned toward me or maybe it was how he tried to keep his hands hidden below the table but I could still see that he was wringing them together –but I got the strange feeling that at least half of his attention was on me and that thought scared me more that the note.

Suddenly I got freaked out about just how much attention I was paying to him. Before he sent me that stupid note I could barely tell that we were on the same planet let alone in the same room together. Now I felt mucked up.

I put my hand up in the air.

"Sir may I go to the bathroom I don't feel very well"

He frowned at me for a moment, then he appeared to see something in my face that made him change his mind.

"Yes you may go Miss Swan," he said handing me a bathroom pass. I took it from him and walked to the bathroom. When I arrived I found it was empty which was good. I went over to one of the sinks. I turned on the cold tap and splashed my face with water, once I had done that I checked out my face in the mirror and saw that I was bone-white.

Holy cow.

I told myself to get a grip. I wondered what Edward wanted to do when I met up with him behind the parking lot, probably egg me or embarrass me in someway before posting a video of it on youtube. I started to shake.

"_Come on Bella_", a little voice said in my head, "_you can do this_",

It said _" you survived your mom dying, survived a father that resents you, you survived a boyfriend moving away and leaving you, though I have to admit all that did fuck with you a little bit. Anyway you can survive Edward -I think I'm so amazing -Cullen"._

I stood up a little straighter, the little voice was right I had survived a hell of a lot and I was strong enough and smart enough to deal with Edward Cullen and whatever trick he had planned. I fixed my hoodie and walked gracefully (for once) back to biology and sat down in my seat. Me and Edward didn't say one word for the rest of the lesson and no more notes were passed around either. I did see him scribble something down on a piece of paper but he scrubbed it out before I could get a good look at what it was. As soon as the bell rang I was up and out of the door like a bullet from a gun. I remembered that my next and last class of the day was English, which I sat next to Angela in, but Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock were also in the same class along with their girlfriend's Alice and Rosalie. They sat two rows in front of us but still... I slowly meandered my way to English listening to my ipod the whole time.

We had a stand in teacher today while our proper teacher was away in hospital. We all had to sign a card to her saying get well soon and all that crap. It's not that we were mean people it's just every single person that she taught hated her. She thought we were so dumb and that we couldn't even spell the word tube. **(a/n this is actually true, my biology teacher thinks our class can't spell tube and we are the credit class!) **Because we had a stand in we used the period to do pretty much what we wanted. I sat and talked to Angela while mentally deciding if I was brave enough to go meet Edward after school when suddenly all we heard coming from the front of the class was a clatter clatter bang!

We looked round just in time to see Alice whack Emmett over the head and grabbing her foot in pain. It turned out that Emmett had wanted to get something from a cupboard but it was too high up, so instead of going to get a chair like any normal person would do Emmett decided to jump onto the cabinet in front of it and then he slipped and fell off it onto Alice's foot. Apparently it turned out that the thing he wanted was a box of crayons … yeah, crayons. Anyway Alice retaliated by smacking him over the head while Jasper looked on with a bemused smile on his face and Rosalie just rolled her eyes like this was an everyday occurrence and went back to painting her nails a shade of devil red.

Angela and I when back to our conversations along with everyone else in the classroom, the teacher didn't even bother to glance up from the book she was reading. Angela asked if I wanted to come over to help her watch her two little brothers tomorrow. I told her I'd have to talk to my dad about it but that it shouldn't be a problem. We arranged that she would pick me up after school, so tomorrow morning I would be walking to school and leaving my truck at home. All too soon the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. We rose from our seats and walked out of class. Well everyone else did I stopped when I reached the door.

I debated with myself over whether or not I should meet Edward, on the one hand I was curious on the other I was cautious.

_Only cowards run away _my mother's voice echoed in my head. I sighed and steeled myself for the forthcoming torture as I slowly made my way to where Edward would be waiting...

The area behind the parking lot was seriously disgusting. It was where the dumpster bins were kept so it smelt really bad, there really wasn't that much light available because the school's shadow was in the way and there were at least a hundred flies buzzing about. I wrinkled my nose slightly, he wasn't going to chuck me in one of the bins was he?

I stood there for a few minutes in utter silence, apart from the buzzing of the flies at the bins, when suddenly a voice behind me said smoothly "I didn't think you would come".

I swallowed the lump in my throat and calmly turned round until I was face to face with Edward Cullen, well since he was taller than me it was more like his chest to my face so I cranked my neck up a bit to look at his face. I stared into his eyes saying nothing for a little while until finally I broke the silence with "I didn't think I would come either"

"Why did you?" He asked

"I don't know. You know what this was a stupid idea I should just go.." I made to leave but he stood in front of me blocking my way.

"Please wait a second, listen to what I have to say please?" he pleaded. I was about to tell him no that I couldn't listen to him for another second when I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. His gorgeous deep, dark emerald green eyes. _Focus Bella _the voice told me.

"Well, what did you want to say?" I asked, while continuously tapping my foot against the ground, I wanted to get whatever was going to happen over quickly that way I could go home and relax. I decided to forget going to the lake today as I felt like having a lazy day where I just go home, lie down on the sofa and sit watching mindless television until Charlie came home and I had to get up and order take out because I didn't feel like cooking tonight.

Edward stared right into my eyes when he confidently said to me as if there was no way I could say no "I would like to invite you to go on a date with me, say tomorrow? 8 o'clock ? I'll pick you up?"

My eyes narrowed and I said sarcastically "Oh ha ha! Very funny. I think I might die of laughter"

He looked at me in what looked almost like confusion but before I could read his face anymore I walked a couple of steps forward and attempted to walk past him to my truck. I was nearly there when I felt a hand on my wrist.

I froze, not because I was scared that he was going to hurt me or anything, No, I froze because the millisecond his hand came in to contact with my wrist I felt a mixture of heat and sparks of electricity.

I'm talking mega sparks like enough to light up this whole town. To stop myself from getting too weirded out I quickly slipped my wrist from his grasp and looked up at him. It was clear from his facial expression that he felt something too so I did what only I would do in this situation.

I punched him. I mean _really _punched him as in he was going to have a black eye tomorrow. The little voice in my head was now doing a happy dance and singing the hallelujah chorus. "That's what I should've have done years ago" I told him.

I got in my truck and went home ignoring the burning heat around my wrist the whole time.


	7. OMG

**Hey there y'all :) **

**Sorry it's so late but I have reasons. Let's look at them now, shall we? :) First :NO ONE SAID EXAMS WOULD BE SO HARD! And that was only prelims! . Moving on swiftly my computer crashed then Christmas came and then auditions have been arranged and unrranged and about thirty thousand other things happened which I'm not going to bore you or depress you with just now. Anyhow here's chapter whatever up. I know I'm going slowly but as I'm getting more into the plot I will try to write faster. :) **

**Song is OMG by Usher. It will all make sense at the end **

_**You make me want to say**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, You make me wanna say, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh My goshh **_

_**Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight  
This was something special; this was just like dynamite  
Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style  
**_

_**Baby I can break you downnn**_

_**This one something special, this one just like dynamite,  
out of sight  
Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly  
Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my  
Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll  
Sexy from her head to the toes  
And I want it all, it all, it all  
**_

26 days Later

Bella POV

It had been almost a month since Edward had first asked me out. His black eye had been and gone. Ever since that day he wouldn't stop bugging me to go out with him. My routine had changed, a couple of month ago it was; go into school exchange various insults with Edward in between classes and try to keep my head down and avoid attracting attention to myself.

Now my routine was; go to school, try to avoid Edward if possible, if I do see him I run as far as I can in the opposite direction and try avoid attraction any attention to myself. Though that had become a lot harder since Edward's sudden and unwelcome interest in me. When he asked me out now he did it in public so of course people stared at us which was both humiliating and horrifying. All those people staring at me made me want to be sick the same way I get when I see blood. I don't go well with big groups of people looking at me.

Even though I absolutely 100% hated him asking me out it kinda,sorta made me feel a bit...flattered in a way. In the past the only guy who'd seriously asked me out had been Jacob and that had been years ago. I resented the part of me that felt flattered and I enjoyed pretending that it didn't exist.

Currently I was in the cafeteria sitting across from Angela talking to her about celebrities. We were sitting by ourselves as Eric had moved to the other side of the room to get away from us or to be more specific to get away from Angela. They had been broken up for nearly a week now, Angela had been the one to finish it. From what she'd told me it hadn't been pretty. Apparently he cried. Not like shed-a few-tears-cause-your-relationship-is-over cried but actually started bawling-his-eyes-out-cause-your-relationship-is-over cried. It was sad but as I told Angela when she told me if it doesn't feel right then it's the right time to finish it and move on before someone gets really hurt.

"I disagree, I think celebrities are_ way _to over-rated especially considering the fact that most celebrities today are famous and haven't even got a talent that makes them famous like they don't sing or perform, all they do is sit around on their butt all day with cameras following them"I said to Angela and them took a bite of my pizza.

"Maybe you're right about celebrity's being over-rated but I disagree with you about talent most people are famous because of their talent I mean look at Lady Gaga for example she's got talent and is now a world wide phenomenon" Angela said before stabbing her salad with a fork.

"Yeah but don't forget that she only became famous _after _changing her look and let's face it she is a great singer but she is in the press more for the clothes she wears rather than the songs she sings." I argued back.

"Remind me how many weeks Bad Romance was number one for again?" she asked. I gave up the argument for now and stuck my tongue out at her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, too busy eating food to start a conversation. While we were eating Edward walked over to our table with a tray of food. In the cafeteria certain cliques go to certain tables. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper all sit by the table at the window as it has the best view of the room, you can see outside and it is set fatherest away from other tables so you get privacy to talk as loud as you want without the risk of rumors. Closest to the window table was the table where Jessica, mike, Lauren and now Eric sat. It was obvious Lauren had always wanted to sit at the same table as Edward but she never did, I think she was scared of what Rosalie would do to her, whatever her reason was Lauren knew to stick to her own table. They all sit in silence during lunch trying (and failing) desperately to hear what the other group are talking about. The other tables were random cliques that fitted together: cheerleaders, geeks etc. Me and Angela sat at the opposite side of the room from Edward and co. In fifth grade I sat near Edward's table and a lot of food fights broke out, on the first day of sixth grade I made sure to stay as far away from possible and I had been doing that ever since. I may not care that much about my public image but I still hated going to the bathroom to get bits of smashed, mashed potato out my hair. I shuddered slightly at the memories.

Anyway, back to the present, Edward came over to mine and Angela's table and planted his butt down on the empty seat next to me. I rose to my feet and walked away, Angela hesitated for a minute then followed my lead. I dumped the rest of my pizza in the trash, I had suddenly lost my appetite. He had done this for the past three days and now the act as getting old. I was tried of him annoying me. For the past 25 days I had considered going out with him just to shut him up but then I thought about it more seriously and decided against it. He had asked me out so many times and in so many different ways it was driving me insane and jumpy. I had to be on my guard constantly at school as he kept on popping up everywhere. Thankfully the minute I hopped in my truck and went to the lake and then home I could lower my guard, be myself and listen to the soothing sounds of Clair De Lune and Radiohead. I looked over my shoulder at the table where Edward would usually sit. Alice and Rosalie looked confused while Jasper and Emmett smirked. I figured this was some sort of inside joke between the guys that I wouldn't understand.

Me and Angela walked slowly to my truck to get my books for the next lessons. I did use to have a locker but the door of it got kicked in. After I gathered my books we went to Angela's locker. On the way we passed Lauren's locker, she had made it different from everyone else's by covering the door in pink boa – I felt ill everytime I passed it- in front of it was Edward and the Pink Witch herself. They we too busy eating each others faces to notice the rest of the world. I made puking faces to Angela while their backs were turned and we kept on walking until we reached her locker. As she was gathering her books we talked and planned tomorrow evening's activities – I was going to her house to help her babysit her brothers- and what I should bring with me (earplugs, candy for bribing and my Mean Girls DVD for after the boys went to bed) when I felt someone's presence coming up behind me. I turned around to find Edward walking up the coriander. It bugged me that even though I couldn't stand the guy I could still feel it when he was around me. He smirked at me and for a minute I thought he was going to speak to me but he walked past me and continued to talk to Jasper - who I hadn't realized was with him until just now. "Ugh. Don't let him get to you Bella." I muttered to myself under my breath.

"What?" Angela asked

"Nothing"

She looked concerned but dropped the obviously touchy subject and started up the conversation again. We stood talking there like that for the rest of lunchtime and then when the bell rang signaling a new period we separated off to go to our different subjects. I had English and then History. I smiled, there would be no more Edward today.

EB EB EB

Edward's PoV

When the end of lunchtime bell rang I was sitting on one of the outside benches with Emmett discussing what he should get Rosalie as an anniversary present. He was still choosing between taking her to dinner in a fancy restaurant or in the park where they went on their first date. I left him to it and wondered slowly to my music class. Today we would be playing our instruments as we had done theory yesterday.

As I played one of the few pianos in the school in a private practice room I found my mind drifting away. Unsurprisingly it drifted towards the subject of annoyance in my life. Isabella. Or Bella. Whatever her name was she was slowly and unconsciously becoming the bane of my existence. Nearly a month had already passed and I hadn't made any progress. I needed to do something and soon if not then I would be putty in Emmett and Jasper's hands. Heaven knows what they were going to have me do this summer if I lost: probably tidy their room and all that crap. I 'd been in Emmett's room before, he had socks under his bed which he had worn for days and then kept there for weeks and pizza slices all round his room which were in various states of decay and god knows what else. It was the single worse smell ever created by man.

I couldn't afford to lose this bet but if I wanted to win then I would really have to step up my game. My fingers had suddenly stopped gliding over the keys and were now thumping down on them. I frowned slightly to myself and manged to keep myself in line and start playing properly. How the fuck was to up my game? I already gave up all my time at school to devise ways to get near to her. I even gave up sleeping with other girls to keep myself thinking clearly, today with Lauren had been a one off mistake, now that I wasn't regularly with her I was beginning to notice how annoying she was. Not that she wasn't annoying before but I could tune her out now it was more difficult than before.

If I saw her everyday at school and that wasn't working what would?... The thought came to me faster than a bolt of lightening. I was going to have to see her at her house. I could follow her home- as I absolutely no idea where she lived – then I would get her to let me in and I could talk to her and say I'm sorry and could we start over again and all that crap. I momentary thought if this could be considered stalking – I mean her dad's a cop- but I realized desperate times called for desperate measures and if I wanted to spend the summer like I usually did-drinking too much, partying too much and not spending one night at home-certain lines would have to be crossed.

Suddenly the last bell couldn't come fast enough. I paid no attention to any of my surroundings for the last half hour-I was in the zone. Before the bell had even finished ringing I was up with my my stuff gathered and out the school's front door.

I made my way to my silver baby and slid into the front seat dumping my stuff in the passenger's seat. I was actually suppose to meet up with Emmett before his big date with Rosalie tonight but I texted him during last period to let him know I couldn't make it and to talk Jasper instead.

Finally I recognized Bella's brown hair moving out of the school along with everyone else. Apparently I was the only one who did those cause everyone else pushed by her like she wasn't even there. Before I could consider this too much I heard her engine start which told me how old the truck was since I was at the other side of the parking lot from her. She revved out of the school grounds like a bat out of hell and I eventually mange to get past all the traffic to follow her. We wound down the streets until she was getting nearer the outskirts of the town, there she drove into a driveway and stopped the car. I stopped a bit away form and hoped she didn't know I was following her. Thankfully she didn't appear to notice anything out of the ordinary as she was singing happily along to a song and grabbing a bag of some sort from her truck.

I thought that she would go straight into her house like I assume most people do but she didn't instead she didn't even glance at her house and walked into the forest. I looked after her feeling a mix of puzzlement, excitement and questioning if she was batshit crazy? After a few seconds I knew that I would have to either follow her into the forest or wait till another day when she hopefully would walk straight into her house. I couldn't stay in the car waiting for her to come back because A) I had no idea how long she would be and B) I didn't know how soon her dad would be home. I was pretty sure he would notice the strange man sitting in the silver car in his street.

Eventually I got out of the car and attempted to follow her footsteps. When I got in the forest I saw a sort of footpath so I walked along it hoping to hell it wasn't taking me in the complete opposite direction from her.

Finally I could see a gap in the trees and I traveled towards it until I saw Bella. I got close to where she was standing and crouched down behind a great big rock.. She was delving into the bag that she had brought with her and singing along softly to the King's of Leon song Use Somebody.

After a minute or two she took off her top and jeans. I was confused out of my mind at this point as to what was going on but I squinted against the sunlight that was streaming in and I could see that she had on a dark green swimsuit. If I squinted a bit more I could see water behind her.

What surprised the most about Bella was how thin she was. She was also ridiculously pale but with the sunlight as a backdrop she seemed to have a glow around her. Everything about her looked brighter; her hair, eyes and all other features. It made her appear like a completely different person. A very … attractive sort of person. Suddenly a thought came to me- a thought that I might later regret but it seemed okay at the time. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and took a photo. I felt and probably looked like a pervert but I wasn't, what I was however was a Blackmailer and I was going to Blackmail Isabella Swan...


	8. Mean Heartbeats Bulletproof Heart

Hey wonderful Readers

There are two songs for this chapter one is Taylor Swift's Mean

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_  
_You have knocked me off my feet again _

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_  
_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_Why you gotta be so mean?  
_

and Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez

_One night to be confused_  
_One night to speed up truth_  
_We had a promise made_  
_Four hands and then away_

_Both under influence_  
_We had divine scent_  
_To know what to say_...

_And you_  
_You knew the hand of the Devil_

also a little bit of My Chemical romance's Bulletproof Heart

_I gotta bulletproof heart_  
_You gotta hollow point smile..._

_Everybody knows you don't  
__Ever wanna come back, let me be the one to save you_

_I'm who I've got to be.  
These pigs are after me, after you..._

_So get me outta my head.  
'Cause it's getting quite cramped, you know_

_Tell the truth _

_Hold your heart into this darkness  
Will it ever be the light to shine you out  
Or fall and leave you stranded  
Or are you gonna be the one left standing?  
You're gonna be the one left standing_

_:) I own nothing of course..._

Bella's PoV

After I got home I went to the lake as usual and swam for what felt like hours. I wouldn't be shocked if my hair is so damaged that it falls out by the time I'm thirty but I believe in living for the moment and all that stuff. When I got in the house and Charlie got back from work we went through the same usual routine of me making dinner, us eating together and then separating, he went to go watch television and I went to my room to study and read and listen to music until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the first thing I did was look at my alarm clock and the second thing I did was yell "fuck" at the top of my voice. I apparently hadn't set my clock right last night and it hadn't gone off this morning which meant that I was now late for school. I jumped out of bed, dashed round the room to stuff all my books in my bag, grabbed the first clean clothes I could find and got changed, stubbing my toe in the process, and then ran out of the house grabbing my phone and keys on the way. I locked up the house and was about to start up my truck when I remembered that I was going to Angela's today and had to left my truck here. I banged my head against the steering wheel causing the horn to start and then got out of my baby and started walking to school.

It was not fun especially since I hadn't eaten anything so my stomach was growling the whole way and the gray clouds in the sky didn't look promising but luckily a miracle occurred and didn't start to rain on me.

When I finally got to the school I was already fifteen minutes late and had missed some of my first class which was Spanish. The teacher gave me a look as I walked in the door but didn't say anything and carried on with his lecture which I thankful for. Apparently (according to the gossip every other girl in school talked about) Edward Cullen also took Spanish but I wasn't in his class which I couldn't have been happier about especially as I had seen him seen him enough this past month to last me a lifetime.

The morning was mostly uneventful apart from getting in trouble during algebra for daydreaming. I received a ton of homework from various teachers which I wasn't ecstatic about but I grinned and bared it. Well... I bared it. During classes I paid attention but I always had one earphone in my ear- every class but biology it was too worried about Edward ratting me out the teacher. In my other classes people either refused to come near me or blatantly ignored me. It probably wasn't the best learning technique but it worked for me. Music inspired me and in some classes such as algebra I found that inspiration sometimes made me do certain things without thinking like the other day I had started drawing and only when I halfway through did I realize that I was drawing a face that reminded me suspiciously of Edward's. I angrily scrubbed it out with my pencil.

I was extremely frustrated that he was now beginning to creep into my subconscious thoughts and later that day I went into Port Angeles to go to the gym and release some tension out on a punchbag instead of going swimming.

As the bell for lunch rang I rushed out of the class and walked through the corridors until I reached the cafeteria and quickly grabbed some food and sat down at my table and plonked my bag down on what would be Angela's chair and began to eat. I paid little attention to my food and while the cafeteria was beginning to fill up with students I pulled out my book and started reading.

I only noticed there was someone else at the table when the person got annoyed and pulled my book away from my face and out of my hands. "Oh oops, I didn't see you come in..." my voice trailed off as I looked up and saw that person sitting across from me was not Angela like I had first thought but someone completely unexpected. Well maybe not _completely _unexpected.

My face atomically harden into a frown as I said in a monotone "What do you want Edward?"

He smirked as he replied "You. Me. Dinner. 7 o'clock. Tomorrow. I'll pick you up."

"When will you get it into that thick head of yours that I don't want to go out with you? I have never wanted to go out with you and I will never want to go out with you, so just leave me alone okay?"

Still that smirk of his never left his face. My fist was itching to punch him again but I knew that if I did that just now in front of everyone someone was bound to report me to the Principal and I couldn't afford to have a suspension on my permanent record. 'Edward hell will freeze over and Jesus will go ice skating in it before I go out on a date with you, so go trot right back to Lauren like a good little puppy-"

"I wouldn't be so sure Isabella if I were you" he interrupted with. My forehead crinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

" I have something that I think will make you change your mind"

He opened his bag, brought out a flashy new phone and handed it to me.

"What? Are you trying to bribe me now" I asked. He shook his head.

"Look are the photo's" I did as he asked and searched through his phone until I reached his pictures. It really wasn't too difficult to figure out how to use the phone as it was a touchscreen, and brand new from the looks of it but that didn't surprise me. Everyone knew the Cullen's were loaded.

I flicked through his photo's until I found what I guessed he was wanting me to find. My hand froze and my blood turned to ice as I saw myself on camera. Or rather I saw myself stripped down to my swimming suit on camera. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and it was like all the air had been punched out of my lungs and whooshed out of me.

"What...?" I croaked out. I cleared my throat and tried again"What is this?"

"_That _Isabella" he said slowly with that smirk still on his face " Is a picture of you yesterday afternoon in the wooded area near your house."

"How...how did you get this?" I asked desperately hoping that this was all just a horrible dream one which I could wake up from soon.

"That's not important. What is important is that you understand what this means. If you go on a date with me I will delete this picture from my phone and laptop and USB. If you don't I will send this picture to everyone's e-mail address at this school. You think I was bad at pestering for a date, you have not seen half of the male population at this school." I gulped and I somehow knew we were both thinking of the same person. Mike Newton. I had same him try to chase some other girls in the past. He would hound them for weeks without stopping until eventually they would either go out with him or get a restraining order against him. If he saw this I would be his next target and I was stressed enough already, I couldn't cope with him on top of everything else I had- I would have a breakdown.

I looked Edward straight in the eyes and cleared my throat.

Edward's PoV

As she was looking me I the eyes noticed that they were a odd shade of brown, not the usual color of mud that I had seen repeated so many times in so many people at this school: Lauren. Jessica, Samantha, Rachel, Jenny... as I went down the list I realized that I had either slept with or made out with those girls at least once or twice. Not one of them had the same eye shade as Bella: it was a mix of dark chocolate and gold honey to create a mix of color that was so beautiful it had no name yet and they were so deep it was strange to see in someone but strange in an amazingly gorgeous way. Jeez Edward Get A Grip said the little voice in the back of my head. I shook my head gently to clear it of all my thoughts and finally saw that she was about to talk.

She took a big breath in... and then let it all back out again.

I let go of the feeling of impatience that usually consumed me and reminded myself that it had to be difficult for her. We did have a mutual hatred of each other since we were four after all.

About another half a minute went by before I started to get a bit on edge. Subconsciously I was tapping my fingers against the desk. Before I knew what I was doing I felt a hand go over my own to stop me.

The electricity that went through me at that point was familiar but still fantastic in the same moment. She moved her hand away as soon as she could tell I wasn't going to start tapping again.

I turned my face back towards Bella's and sat perfectly still until she decided she was ready to speak.

"I'll go on a date with you."she gnawed her bottom lip for a second. This was obviously hard for her to say. "One date. No strings attached. You can decide where to go. I don't have to say anything I don't want to and if I feel even the tiniest bit uncomfortable you have to take me home instantly. Deal?"

"Deal" I agreed holding out my hand for her to shake she did so grudgingly and make sure take she was barely touching me but the electricity still ran through me and apparently through her too. When she let go I rose from my seat and turned to walk back to the table where Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett were waiting for me the girls had confused looks and the guys were looking a bit pissed off. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Angela beginning to make her way over to Bella.

Before I had got a foot away from the table I remembered to tell Bella something vital "Oh, wear something descent tomorrow. The place where I'm taking you won't let in people who wear hoodies."

She didn't need to need to know that I was bluffing about the whole picture thing .


	9. Bad Boys

Some people call them players  
But I'm far from terrified  
somehow I'm drawn to danger  
And have been all of my life

It feels my heart's divided  
Half way between wrong and right  
I know I'm playing with fire  
but I don't mind

Bella PoV

That night when I got to Angela's I could barely focus on anything. Usually I had fun messing about with her little brothers and then watching movies and scoffing popcorn with her after they had gone to bed but I wasn't entirely there. Me and Angela could both recite Mean Girls from memory and normally we did just that but that night my mind was someplace else. On someone else. Someone who right now would be on the other side of town in his ridiculously large house playing his Xbox or something like that.

The only reason I knew what his house his house even looked like is because there is a photo of my mum and his back outside a large house with glass, wooden and stone walls. It was a really beautiful house and on the back of the photo it read; _Me and Esme Cullen. Moving day! -May, 1997. _They both have their arms round each other and are both have broad smiles on their faces. They look like they were great friends even though by the looks of it they were completely different people. My mum had skin that was always permanently tanned no matter where she lived – I obviously inherited the pale gene from Charlie- and had brown eyes, brown hair messily tied up in a sort of half ponytail half bun style, her clothes were baggy fit and the bottom half of her jeans were caked in mud with her t-shirt being ripped at the left shoulder and had a pair of old trainers on. Esme Cullen on the other hand wore a elegant deep purple pencil dress, had on heels that matched the dress, perfectly curled hair and silver jewelry that looked like it had walked straight out from a antiques shop, in a good way.

I wondered where I had put that photo but realized it was for the best that I didn't try to dig it out. Not now anyway. I wasn't in the mood for "The-Ultimate-Crying-Fest".

I left Angela's house pretty early that night. I think she could tell that I wasn't that into it.

When I got home I told Charlie that I wanted an early night -he looked worried but didn't say anything- and I went up and got changed into my pajamas. I couldn't help tossing and turning all night all and in total got about two hours of sleep the whole night. Whenever I would shut my eyes I would see _his_ face. It was beginning to drive me a bit insane to tell the truth.

The next morning I woke up and dressed for school as usual. I got into my truck and drove to the school as usual. And I attempted to get on with my day as usual.

The latter option was difficult to carry out as whenever I would glance at Edward I would see him staring at me and smirking. He had won. Whatever game he was playing with me he had won and I hated him for it. Biology was nearly impossible. I was very tempted to skip and by the end of the lesson I wished I had. We didn't speak one word to each other until five minutes to the bell, while we were packing up our stuff. "I should probably get your number. You know, for tonight" He stated. Not asked, stated.

"Why do you need my number? You're the one whose coming to pick me up."

"That way I can text you from the car when I arrive at your house. Unless you want me to come in-"

"Fine, fine here's my number" I said sharply cutting him off and scribbling my number on a blank page in my jotter before ripping it out and handing it to him. I was careful to ensure that our hands didn't touch although he seemed keen for the exact opposite to happen. I didn't know exactly was this thing was between Edward and I, I don't know how long it has been here bubbling under the surface of everything, but I really don't want to find out.

The rest of the school day disappeared in a blur. I couldn't focus on anything, numerous times I found my name being called out and myself either not knowing the answer or having to ask for the question to be repeated only to not listen again and confess that I did not know the answer.

By the time the last bell rang I couldn't wait to get out of the school and go home. I drove out of the parking lot as fast as possible while still going within the speed limits and didn't slow down until my house was in clear sight. When I arrived I turned off the engine and the silence suddenly seemed totally deafening. I sighed and whacked my head of the steering wheel causing the horn to start blaring. I sat up in my seat which in turn stopped the horn and I dragged myself out the car and into the house to get ready.

For the first time in... ever I was resenting going to the lake, I resented the situation Edward Cullen had put me in and I resented knowing that somebody else had not only seen me in my bathing costume and was ready and willing to post those images around the whole school and probably the world considering the _wonders _of the internet but also that somebody other than myself had seen me like that, when I was at the lake it was my escapism where I let down all the defenses I owned in every sense of the word and knowing that someone else had been there and was now using it against me, it made me feel … vulnerable.

I hated feeling like this so to try and tune my thoughts out of my head I put my ipod in the set of expensive, large, black, speakers Charlie had bought for me for Christmas. My Chemical Romance's song Teenagers started blasting throughout the house. I decided that even if I was preparing to go to hell I might as well enjoy the trip and started dancing around my room singing, well it was more like screaming really, at the top of my lungs. The next song came on, Make me Wanna die by The Pretty Reckless, and I continued my performing act- this time adding in a bit of air guitar into the mix.

I pranced about in this manner until Charlie came home then I made him dinner by heating up last night's leftovers. After that I made my excuses and went upstairs to get ready for my _date. _Even just thinking the word make my face screw up with revolution. I looked at my clock on the wall it was only half past five. I had an hour and a half to get ready.

I opened my wardrobe doors and stared inside. What looked back at me was not a pretty site. There were a about twenty three different pairs of baggy jeans all askew on the hangers, fifteen tops and t-shirts with various different bands on them. I couldn't wear any of them out to dinner. A Papa Roach t-shirt with the words Hollywood Whore written across the front of it didn't exactly scream good impression in a fancy restaurant. I threw myself down on the bed in frustration, what the hell was I supposed to wear when out on a date with Edward Cullen?

Well there was a question I 'd never thought I'd ask myself.

I shut my eyes and breathed gently in and out trying to think through the cloud of annoyance that now fogged up my brain. As I was attempting to relax a memory popped into my head. I did have _something_ to wear, if I could find it.

I had completely turned my room upside down searching for an item of clothing. Eventually after an hour of looking, yelling, pulling out hair and generally being a ridiculously overly dramatic teenage girl I found what I had been looking for under my bed in the deepest, darkest corner of the floor. It was a top. Not the most glamorous of all the clothes in the world but it would do for tonight and was pretty enough that I couldn't complain. It was a turquoise V-neck top gathered all around the waist section. It was pretty and feminine which wasn't really me but it was a nice color and didn't reveal too much i.e the hem line finished after hiding all of my stomach and the cleavage was covered up well enough to prevent perverts like Edward from seeing anything that they weren't meant to.**( Picture link on my profile :))** I paired it with a pair of my old dark denim jeans and an even older pair of converse shoes.

I checked my watch regularly and noticed that 7 o'clock came and gone and I had not received a text from Edward. I started to smile from the excitement running though me, hoping he had forgot entirely about it or that he had been eaten by werewolves.

Sadly this appeared not to be the case when at 7:03 pm I received a text from an unknown number telling me: _I'm here xxx._ No shit Sherlock. Why on earth would he put three kisses? He was asking to be punched again. I took three deep breaths in and out and then walked down the stairs quickly. I almost ran past my dad and mumbled something about going to Angela's. He looked at what I was wearing, did a bit of a double take and began to ask me something, but I was out the door before he could finish his sentence.

Edward was leaning against the side of his car when I came out, the picture of ease. My heart fluttered slightly when I saw him making me frown. Must just be heartburn, should have brought antacids, I thought to myself walking carefully down the stairs and in front of him without a word. Before I could get into the car he opened my door for me and said "My lady."

I sat in the car ignoring how comfortable the seats were and scowled while looking out the window. This seemed to greatly amuse Edward as he started the engine and backed out of the street. We were cruising out of Forks when he linked up his radio and his ipod and put it on shuffle. A few songs came on that I didn't recognize then as a familiar song began its haunting melody I couldn't help myself from asking. "Clair de Lune?"

His mouth curled up into that familiar smirk but for once it wasn't mocking. "You know Debussy, I'm impressed."

"My mum played it to me when I was younger to help me sleep" I blurted out before I could stop myself then bite my lip and mentally chastised myself for opening my big mouth. After that I recognized a few more of Edward's songs but I manged to engage my brain before opening my mouth. The rest of the car journey was silent apart from the music playing. The annoyingly weird thing was that the silence wasn't awkward, Edward seemed to be content with it and I didn't have anything to say but it was just kind of _nice_.

I stared out of the window as we skimmed past the trees and roads leading out of Forks onto the motorway and then into Port Angeles. Usually a car journey to Port Angeles would take at least an hour but he must have been driving faster than I though because we were pulling up outside a restaurant within forty-five minutes.


	10. Light Up the World

**Hey, I'm back :)**

**I notice that people get pissed off back my not regular updates so I feel the need to state the following: I Love Writing. Whether it be fanfiction or an original story it's a hobbie of mine. But as it is only a hobbie I cannot spend as much time as I would like on it.  
**

**I'm taking four Highers this year (pretty sure I'm failing English). I've also got a job and in January I hope to go to the RSC (formerly the RSAMD) and then I've got the drama of my friends to deal with which can be like hell sometimes. **

**I fit writing in in-between all that. And with certain points in this chapter I hit a bit of a road block to work through and I had to change some of it cause it didn't fit in right. **

**Anyway, rant over, I hope you enjoy the chapter and Happy Halloween! **

**Song is – Light Up the World by Glee**

let's light up the world tonight  
you gotta give up the bark and bite  
i know that we got the love alright  
come on and light up tonight

you and me turn it up ten thousand watts.  
tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock.

you and me keep on staring at the road,  
like we don't know where to go, let me take control.

lay it all down,  
got something to say.  
lay it all down,  
throw your doubt away.  
do or die now,  
step onto the plate  
blow the door wide open like up up and away

I opened my car door and climbed out before he could offer his help. We were outside an Italian restaurant that looked like it could hold a maximum of eight people in it.

We entered the restaurant and received a table. It was one of the old fashioned restaurants that you find dotted around the place with red and white checkered tablecloths, Italian jazz music, candle and dimmed down lightening and the smell of various foods like cheese, dough and lamb wafting through the air. At the rear end of the room there was a bar and hanging on the walls there musts have been about sixty different pictures: some of Italy, some of the restaurant owners and some of America.

I was sitting down comfortably in my seat deciding what to eat when Edward said "So what do you think? Did I make a good choice for the restaurant?"

I shrugged my shoulder and conceded " It could be worse"

"Go on, admit it you like it"

I shrugged again and said nothing.

"Bella?" I didn't reply and pretended to be engrossed in my menu.

"Isabella...Bella!" he gently pulled the menu away from my face.

"Sorry, were you saying something" I feigned innocent.

"Haha very funny. I know I seem like the bad guy in this situation-"

"No Edward, you are the bad guy in this situation. That's indisputable"

"But I'm really not! The real reason why I needed you to come here with me today is because I want to ask you something, something important."

"Go on" I was intrigued.

"I want to bury the hatchet with all the crap we have thrown at each other for the past few years. To put a stop to all the insults, the pain and the sadness we cause each other. I'm asking you for a truce?" He held his hand out across the table for me to shake.

I was torn. I didn't want to let go of my hate, that would mean letting go of the past and therefore erasing the hurt and anger I had felt for this boy for fourteen years. I was unconsciously biting on my lip while I was making my choice. While weighing up the options I considered my future and dwelled very little on the past, something that my mother had taught me to do. Eventually though I made up my mind a slowly stuck out my hand to join it with his.

My fingers had a bolt of electricity go though them at his touch and my heartbeat picked up and began to race ten times faster than it had moments before but I was careful to keep my face expressionless although my mind was racing.

We shook hands and the waiter came and took our order, pizza for Edward and mushroom ravioli for me, there was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Edward asked "So apart from Debussy what other types of music do you like?"

"Oh you know, Muse, Radiohead, David Grey, Linkin Park although their old stuff was so much better than their new stuff, My Chemical Romance..."

Wait a second, "Linkin Park's old stuff was better than their new stuff"? What planet are you on? Their new stuff is Amazing-"

After that conversation started flowing easily between us both and I found out a lot of things about Edward that I never would have considered important: he had good morales as his mother would shoot him if he didn't, we had a similar sense of humor and he played both the piano and the guitar but couldn't sing to save himself.

I talked about myself as well. I didn't tell him my whole life story but I told him little things about myself like my favorite band and books and how I hated shopping (apparently Alice would hunt me down and turn into a cannibal if she heard me say that) . I was as we were finishing our main courses that we got onto a more serious subject.

"So how many girls have you brought here?" I asked half-jokingly half-genuine curiosity.

"How...many... what?"  
"You heard me. Don't play dumb with me. It's hardly like I'm going to be mad or anything like that" I said before scoffing another piece of pasta into my mouth.

"None. I can honestly tell you I've brought no girls to this restaurant"

"Seriously?"

"Honestly. You seem to have this ridiculous idea in your head that I've been sleeping around with every girl I've met since I was about three or something." I blushed but said nothing and he continued.

"I only became the way I am... must have been about two years ago now. There was this girl I met and she was beautiful I talking model gorgeous: tanned skin, long legs, perfect teeth, hair, the lot. Anyway she was older than me by about two years and I had admired her for months. Her name was Tanya." His voice got deeper and slower like he was telling a well rehearsed story.

"One day she came up and asked me out. I was so flattered and shocked that I didn't question her motives." laughed bitterly here. I think by this point he was barely aware of anything outside his own head.

"We started dating. I was enamored with her her, for sometime I thought I was in love with her and was convinced she felt the same. We had been going out for months, almost a year, I showered her with presents, gave her every bit of my attention wherever possible, I gave her everything. Absolutely fucking everything. " When he said that his voice cracked and I knew that he quite literally meant _everything. _

"...But then I had to get a job. I started to work late, after school and on weekends. My parents weren't happy with me spending their money on a "tart" like Tanya. I couldn't pay her all the attention any more and this frustrated her. A lot. We started arguing. We were reaching the end of the relationship I could tell, but I still didn't want it to end. Until one day I went over to her house to surprise her and well, let just say it was me who got the surprise"

I cringed inside "She wasn't …"

"Oh yeah, she was. Fucking another guy right on the kitchen floor of her dad's five bedroom house." He closed his eyes apparently relieving the memory. His beautiful face was all screwed up the hurt and pain etched across his features. I wanted to do anything I could to help rid him of that pain. It looked so out of place on a face the was obviously used to laughter and smiling. I hesitatingly reached my hand across the table to hold his.

His eyes snapped open on the contact and my eyes bored into his momentarily. They were a strange color, I thought, neither green nor hazel but some impossible mix of the two. The rims of the irises seemed to be almost golden and then the color swirled round and round getting darker the closer to the pupil it got- appearing almost black near the center.

We were content at how we were sitting until the waitress came along and dumped the bill on the table breaking us out of our shared reverie. I dropped my gaze to the table and drew my hand back.

We were both silent as we paid half each for the bill and walked out to Edward's car.

As were were speeding past streetlights towards Forks he suddenly asked "You won't tell anyone what I told you will you?"

"Of course not" I answered immediately, "But, I've got to ask, why me? Why, out of all the people in the world would you decide that I was the one to tell that story to? I mean we don't even really know each other..."

After some time he replied with "Maybe that's the point".

I pondered on this for what felt like a few minutes and before I knew it were had reached my house again. I thanked Edward for taking me out: it was the polite thing to do and and I hadn't hated it like I anticipated but before I could unlatch the door his hand wrapped round my wrist.

The gesture wasn't threatening at all. I was unnerved all the same. Mostly because the sparks started sending shivers up my spine and my heart was beating entirely of out any time or rhythm. I looked into his too green eyes and felt a swooping feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You haven't told me anything about you" he half whispered to me, his breath fanning across my face. I could now easily see why girls lost the minds over him. Being in such a close proximity to him was almost intoxicating.

'That wasn't part of the deal" my voice came out softer than I intended.

"Come on Bella just one little thing about yourself. Please..." at this angle he was looking up at me through his eyelashes and I think I forgot to breath for a moment.

I manged to squeak out the word "Nope".

"Not even one teensy-tiny bit of information?" His breath was warm as it fanned across my face. I should not have liked it as much as I did.

"Not one." I said although at this point I was seriously considering telling him anything and everything that he wanted to know, including secrets that weren't mine..

Somehow through my Edward colored haze I moved my hand over his and prided it gently away from wrist.

"Goodnight Edward" the strangled words came from my throat and then I jumped out and was in the cool night air before he could attempt to use any other powers of persuasion on me.

I walked up the front steps and heard Edward rev his car out of the street. I opened the door and stepped into the hallway. I shut it as quietly as possible. The television was blaring from the living room so Charlie must've still have been awake.

I leaned against the closed door and wondered "_What the fuck just happened and what have I got myself into?"_


End file.
